


Immortal

by Danaeka



Series: Death Can't Be My Release [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Immortal Vanya Hargreeves, Immortality, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Past Character Death, Suicide, Time Travel, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Vanya Hargreeves-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danaeka/pseuds/Danaeka
Summary: -NUMBER SEVEN! -An angry Reginald yelled as Vanya fell besides him and got up a few seconds later coughing violently, drenching the floor in blood.The more times she died the same way, the less time she needed to recover. Turns out. He had shot her a total of 276 times, this being number 277, a pun for many but… She just coughed a few more times and spit the bullet out holding it towards Reginald…
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Luther Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves & The Hargreeves
Series: Death Can't Be My Release [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866841
Comments: 13
Kudos: 192





	Immortal

Pain flared up her whole body, she had finally spoken after a few hours of unconsciousness and of Reginald examining how her body would handle being hanged. It burnt like a bitch and she still awoke to the belt on her neck and the chain on the ceiling of her cellar. Grace helped her down and gave her one sole pill of painkillers. Dear siblings were off on a mission with Pogo to watch over. He had stayed behind saying he was 'busy'

After suppressing her primary powers for years, at age seven she tried to kill herself ironically, Reginald thought she had succeeded… until she walked into his office hours later complaining about feeling dizzy…

He started testing, he first out ammoniac on her food and killed her quickly, she woke later saying her belly hurt, then he had Grace suffocate her while she was sleeping and later woke up to dear little Number Seven complaining about a dry nose… Later he had, once again, Grace slice her throat and was a bit impressed when a bloody shirt Seven walked in holding her neck and pointing to it alluring to a sore throat.

Being immortal wasn't anything they could use in battles… But he could definitely use it to his advantage. He later sat her down and explained that she wasn't ordinary -even if she never was to begin with- and proceed to tell her his experiments… Being the little kid she was, starved for attention, she nodded and followed him down to the basement, where once inside her cage he pushed her to the side and had her skull cracked open and neck broken due to the spikes…

He left and came back two hours later to her rubbing her head and looking at him with very confused eyes. He found something in her he could use… But wouldn't have it to much use since, as much as her siblings despised her, they never kill her. Maybe Diego would… Not really.

Every now and then Reginald handed her a rope, gun, knife or a simple note and she would go literally die, only to return and report back. This kept going until her body turned thirteen from seven and the whole family gathered for a reunion. She was, once again, left in her room with a note and a mixture of feelings.

Now, at thirty seven years old while in the body of her thirteen year old body, she just went along… Followed his orders, no longer confused about the pain her body went through while building and repairing itself up… She just… Stopped and woke up hours later. So her siblings promised to pay more attention to her? Sure… she'd already died forty six times by now. Surely one must have noticed.

_Throw yourself off a roof at 3:30_

That was new, none of the roofs in the academy were remotely high enough to kill her so she'd have to find a high roof, lone sidewalk and on top of that she had a time limit of … Two and a half hours. She immediately went to work and searched for high buildings nearby, she found three possible spots but, discarded all of them when they were all full most of the days. A reviving-brain-spread-dead-not-long-ago-girl was sure to draw some unwanted attention, especially if she wore the academy uniform… But what if she didn't have to do it outside but instead on the inside of the Building… Yeah that would give her body time to recover in privacy.

She was later asked by Reginald to 'accompany' him on field preparations… she nodded and followed him into the limo and out of the sight of prying brothers and sister.

-have you found an usable spot for your suicide attempt number Seven?

-yes dad- she showed him the location of an old abandoned building on the map - it's on a far part of town and it's also an old one. Meaning I can jump to from the inside.

-the note said rooftop

-I know dad, but that would also mean making a scene on the streets. This will work the same.

They got to the site at exactly 3:27, meaning Seven had about 3 minutes -take it or leave it- to climb all the way up and prepare herself to the jump. She ran and when she got to the last floor Reginald yelled 'jump' since it was now or never -and risk facing his wrath- she just leaned on the side and threw herself quite calmly where the fence was broken, falling down and crashing next to Reginald, at her final moments of life -for a few hours at least- she blinked at him softly and he nodded… So she just closed her eyes, feeling reassured she'd done her job and waited for her young and broken body to fix itself while also preparing for the inevitable pain she'd be in after waking up.

-wait wait wait…- Allison said extending her hands to him- what do you mean with 'Vanya's dead'?

-yes! I know it's stupid but she's been dying all over and over! I saw her last month with blue lips!

-Klaus- Luther started getting up and touching his arm- you were probably having sleep paralysis…

Diego nodded and sighed. He had heard strange sounds from Vanya's room like moans and groans from time to time but had though it was because of her grown conscience and small, virgin body… He hoped … but now...those weren't moans of pleasure if her examined them, the sounded choked and pained

-No Luther… You're not next to her room she really sounds like she's dying… she has this choked, pained sound l-li-like sh-she's gurgling or drowning in something…

As Five was about to argue that the whole thing was stupid… Klaus screamed loudly and made his hands glow a light blue… Very weak in comparison to his full grown powers. Before them was a young, pale looking Vanya, the left side of her face was kinda busted by what they assumed was the pavement, her left eye was also gone and she had a deep nose bleeding along with a wide gash on her head…

-... V-Vanya…

-Klaus… Hey

-V-Vanya honey… W-what happened…-Five tried getting near her to hug her...

-you don't need to know.. You're probably hallucinating. Bye

With that she disappeared….

-Welcome back to the land of the living Number Seven.

-Thanks dad

He handed her a fresh set of clothes and turned around. She proceeded to undress, her body was full of scars here and there from the multiple deaths she's had… Some of them were peaceful, like the time he made her swallow rat venom and sent her to bed. That was a peaceful death. She changed quickly and handed him the ruined uniform.

-how are you feeling number Seven?- he said taking out a small journal with an engraved '7' in the front.

-My whole body hurts… - she explained - my head is pounding and I believe - Vanya leaned forward keeping her head away from her clothes- my nose is bleeding - she took out a tissue from her pocket and placed it over her nostril.

-that's quite normal. Any actual damage?

-Apart from the bleeding no dad - her voice sounded kinda constipated due to the tissue in her nose, her breathing was frail and she would need a few days to fully recover… Apart from one small injury she always retained until her next death. Last time it was a deaf ear, now she suspected it was going to be the bleeding nose.

-did the deafness stop?

-yes

-But now?

-now my nose will bleed for a few days. Until you kill me again that is…

-very well Number Seven. Let us go.

She got inside the limousine and sat silently through the drive. Watching as Reginald wrote down his notes while looking at the pictures he always took during or after her deaths. He must've had an album at this point. And hour later they arrived at the academy and Seven woke up from her short nap. She followed Reginald inside and kept her usual demeanor as normal as she could.

She didn't notice the small drops of blood she left on her walk… Nor did she notice that her siblings all watched her ascend the stairs to her room in worry.

-I had the… I was hopeful she hadn't actually died. But… - Klaus started looking at the blood droplets.

-... There must be… An… Let's watch her carefully yes?- Luther suggested to which, for once, they all followed number One.

**Number One -Luther-**

He had been trying to study maths, it was never his fort. Sure it was fine and easy when it was general things. Like divisions, but… Why letters? Didn't they already have that at English class? No they needed the alphabet in math too.

Luther heard a soft whimper from his back. Which he would have ignored, there were two girls in the house. Meaning that he usually heard those due to the period cramps…

This one sounded different. So he turned over and saw her limping towards the sink. Her hands were shaking violently as she tried to wash her face. Her hair was frizzy…

So he got up and went to help her. When he touched her head, he felt a jolt travel through his body which made him back down. She didn't look at him though.

-D-Dad is… experimenting with a… Tesla thing, I touched it and... have static. I'm sorry.

There was something weird. She didn't want to lift her eyes or face. So he decided that, even if he scared her, he needed to know. So he placed his hand over her eyes and lifted her bangs.

He didn't even need to look at her face as she ran off, looking down at his hand was enough… It had dried blood and black dust…

The spark…

...Her hair…

… The trembling

 _Electrocution_ …

**Number Two -Diego-**

Again?

Seriously? Why was he grounded again? Sure in the last timeline he did deserve this after almost stabbing Six. But now? What did he-oh yeah! Get caught fucking cheating. So he was stuck in the kitchen cleaning the table -why did he stab it so much he didn't even want to know-

He heard limping, his trained ears picked up the noise as soon as it got near enough so he turned his knife carefully to watch through the reflection.

Little number Seven walked in holding her left arm with great force. She tried to reach the top cabinet but she just couldn't. So, he got up and reached it for her. She was startled for a few seconds, so much she let go of her arm he saw it fall for a small amount of time before she held it in place again.

Those milliseconds were enough but he needed to be sure…

-what did you need?-

-t-the blue bottle? My pills need a refill ...

He nodded and went to reach it handing it to her, but she never took it with her hand, she bit on the lid to grab it… She wouldn't let go of her arm, Vanya wasn't wearing a jacket but a blanket, so he pulled it off and she wasn't strong enough to stop it.

Diego had seen cuts, nasty ones at that, but this one… He could see her arm was not attached in the slightest to herself. It wasn't bleeding anymore and she could definitely move her fingers…

But that arm was not joined…

-Before you go…- he said after watching her need to flee- you're holding it wrong…

She just nodded and ran off with the bottle held by her teeth. Diego looked down at the blanket he held in his hands and suddenly tearing the whole house down didn't seem such a bad idea…

_Amputation…._

**Number Three -Allison-**

She was tired. The whole fucking day the producer wanted her to try filming the whole season's commercials… In one day! Sure, she was a woman, she could multitask, but she could not film twenty commercials in one fucking day. No no no. She just couldn't.

So she rumored her way to an early leave.

When she got home Vanya was in the sofa reading. That wasn't unusual, she usually read when none of them were at home, what was weird was her violin was besides her… And her hands were stiff. She was about to let it slide until she felt that maternal urge to probe. So she leaned over the top of the couch and looked down at her.

-What'cha reading?

-oh! Allison!- She went to close the book, but in the process she revealed the cover. That couldn't be right?

Fifty Shades of Grey?

Yeah yeah, that was a book she read when it came out. It was good for a one time skim. But that wasn't the issue, it was 2003, Two thousand fucking THREE, there was no way this book could be here.

-oh, a souvenir from the… Future?

-O-oh yes I… Really liked the series…

-I see…

-I might be able to marry Jamie or Dakota now… You know ….I… I'll get going.

She ran up the stairs and Allison was left with the doubt. At night, when everyone was asleep. Number Three ventured herself to Number Seven's room. She wasn't there, but she did find the book. Looking at the cover she noticed that it wasn't its actually cover. It was glued on. She placed it under the lamp and got the real cover…

The Complete Manual of Suicide

No… She ran down to the kitchen. -Funny, Seven's go to place- and sure enough… She was drinking water while holding her throat, it had a nasty bruise on it. She sighed… She was going to thank her for this later on.

-I heard a rumor… You forgot all about this death and had a peaceful sleep.

Immediately she fell into her waiting arms and Three carried her upstairs. Suddenly feeling the urge to rumor Reginald to kill himself.

 _Strangulation_ …

**Number Four -Klaus-**

This was one of the rough days. His siblings had made sure no drugs were found on the whole house.

But he needed that … Ben wasn't a ghost anymore. He couldn't keep the others at bay the way he used to. He was stressed and needed his release …

But no god damn fucking drugs were on the hou-wait… Didn't Seven have those pills? Didn't they numb her and her powers? Perfect! He went to her room and found two containers with her dead asleep. Her usual orange one and… A Pink one? That was new. Deciding two would be best he grabbed the pills and was about to swallow them when he heard a scream.

- _KLAUS NO!-_

His little sister went to grab his arm but passed through it. He covered his mouth and dropped the pills on the floor. Why were there two Vanya's?

Blinking he took the pulse from the 'sleeping' one, and sure enough it was dead… She had…

-Vanya..

- _Klaus that's a mercury pill!-_

-Then why the fuck did you take it!?

- _Klaus just go away please! Don't touch any, and I mean ANY of my pills again!_

-No… Vanya I'm going to take this if you won't tell me why you took this… - he didn't plan to go through with this threat. He still has to summon Dave...he had to. But he hoped his sister wouldn't see through his facade.

- _you won't._

-What got you so sure?

- _Bacuse you won't see your boyfriend._

_-..._

With that she slowly disappeared and as she woke up. Weakly she took the bottles from his hand.

-Vanya please…

-Go away Klaus.

_Intoxication_...

**Number Five -Five(?-**

He usually went to seven when they were younger and he needed some release. He would vent to her, talk about any equation his little mind had come up with. That was what woukd happen until they turned twelve. That year he had gotten his first 'libido spurt' and damn his hormones. He went over to Vanya's room and she 'serviced' him… She never complained so he assumed she didn't mind.

Seven was asleep beside him. She always insisted on them doing it in the dark, doggy style and that she kept her shirt on. He found it weird but figured it had to do with her developing body. Plus, they were supposed to be sterile -her specifically because of the pills- so no problem there.

This time when he had grabbed her waist to steady himself, he had felt one long scar that appeared to finish right there… She hadn't complained so he assumed she didn't notice. He waited until she was sound asleep -took about three rounds to get her this wasted- and turned the lamp on slowly. He pulled at her shirt's back. She had multiple scars, old ones but they were lifted and healed. They looked like whipping scars.

He had read from the commission that being whipped was not a way to die. Yes you could. But it would take days for that. And they didn't have time. So instead it was used for torture. Still… That was Not a common known fact. So Reginald must've thought it was a good idea to test it? He checked her wrists, slicing, her neck, she had a faint, white outline, her arm had one too…

He hadn't noticed it before. She had chain marks on her wrists and ankles… She coughed a bit, scared she would wake up he froze, but she just went back to sleep. Turning the light back on her saw the wet and bloody mark on the mattress right besides her mouth, he also now saw the blue tinge her lips had and that her nose was dripping watter…

He jumped to an abandoned building just outside of town and screamed, he screamed even louder at the sight of her blood on the floor.

_Drowning …_

**Number Six -Ben-**

Ben wasn't one to miss small details. So it was a wonder how he missed the flying bullet to his head. They were practicing, Vanya and Reginald were watching but before he knew it, he was down on the floor. Not in any pain like the last time and with no screams from his siblings. Just…

-NUMBER SEVEN! -An angry Reginald yelled as Vanya fell besides him and got up a few seconds later coughing violently, drenching the floor in blood.

The more times she died the same way, the less time she needed to recover. Turns out. He had shot her a total of 276 times, this being number 277, a pun for many but… She just coughed a few more times and spit the bullet out holding it towards Reginald…

He looked furious… He was mad and they all could tell. But he kneeled infront of her and took it none the less.

-Well number Seven… - he examined the bullet, it wasn't damaged, not even slightly scratched, it was coated in blood yes, but it was intact.- your body finally became accustomed to bullets it seems.

She nodded and examined it too. Her head wound was not there anymore. She would have a scar. But hair would cover it. It always did.

-Yes dad.- she coughed a bit more and he handed her his handkerchief.

-how many times did it take?

-... Two hundred… Seventy… Seven? - she was trying to recall as she cleaned his mouth. No that she kept count but...that wasn't so hard. Reginald nodded and gave the bullet to Number Six in a dismissive manner -

-All right. Come Number Seven. Grace will check you up. And training is dismissed.

_Shot to the head...._

It was a few days later when they were all sitting in the table having breakfast that shit went down. This was the day Five left and the tension could be felt. He didn't pick the fight though… None of them talked.

Still too shook from the events from earlier in the week.

-Number Seven?- Hargreeves called and she looked up.

-Yes?

-Here - he slid something towards her in the table. It was a gun and all of them had the urge to stop it. But… They let it reach her. Vanya checked it and loaded it with a few bullets from her coat.

-I guess you want me to shoot myself

-yes. Since you spilled the truth a few days back I see no reason to hide your deaths any longer. -She sighed, nodding and pulled at the back part of the gun. Holding it to her head with a steady hand

-you do realize dad, I'm gonna leave a mess behind.

-don't worry about that. I just want to be sure your endurance is at its peak.

Vanya, once again, nodded and as she was about to pull the trigger the fucking knife slammed on the table.

-Number Fi-

-Why?

-Excuse you.

-Why does... why… Why her?

-Five, I'm immortal to unnatural deaths, You'll see me again in a few minutes. Don't get him mad. - she murmured and pulled the trigger.

Her head went limo harshly and tmher hand fell to the side with the gun still clutched. She coughed again and spit the bullet into the plate. Holding her throat.

-Silver bullets? Seriously?

-Maybe it was the material - He said getting up and picking the projectile. Same as last one.

-on the jaw.

 _Bang_!

-Cheek

_Bang!_

-Forehead -

_Bang!_

-back of the head

She looked confused and handed him the gun.

-I can't reach - she coughed- back there.

-Fine… chest

_Bang!_

-Lungs

_Bangs_

-shoulder

-It's out of… Bullets - She finally bought the five bullets out. She has been holding them in. Once out she handed him the small things, he took the gun from her and left the room.

-Vanya…- Klaus started.

-I don't want to hear it - She warned and grabbed a paper napkin to clean her mouth - I have a lot of blood to spit… - she murdered to herself while cleaning her mouth.

-Sis… Please…

-I can't die. Okay? I can't. - she spit into the napkin again. -

-how did yo-

-tried to kill myself when I was seven. Ironically.

-how many… Times have you died?

-between this time line and the last timeline?- she asked showing she remembered the events. - I'd say about two thousand… But the jury is out on that one. As I'm not completely sure.

-Vanya why didn't you tell me?- Five asked getting up and taking a napkin of his own to clean one of her wounds… Not that he found any, he still wiped the blood that had dropped from the seconds they were open.

-I tried, once, but you were so deep in your own ass about time travel you didn't believe me. Once I tried to talk to Klaus while dead… He was so drugged up he joked about me not being able to kill myself… So yeah… I stopped trying.

-and in the future how many?

-About ten… A few cars crashes… I believe a burglar… A rap-ahem… I mean.. I had a few deaths.

-A what?-Five asked clearly mad

-Five...leave it.

-It was your stupid window locks!

-Five…

-how come none of you idiots noticed it?!

It escalated into a fight. One of which she didn't want to listen to. She already got over it. She was dead most of the time anyway. A few weeks later it was all done… Nice week must she say so herself.

-Want to go?- Klaus whispered.

She nodded and headed out the door with him. They walked around the garden. It was bare… Considering there wasn't a huge statue of Ben in the middle.

-I saw you a few times…

-I know…

-... Vanya I… I'm sorry…

-don't sorry… I'm not the best person either.

-hey? I wanted to know… Did you, by any chance. Ever went to see me at the mausoleum?

-yeah a few times…

-I remember you… You wouldn't let any ghost through. Thanks.

-no problem… They seen to listen to me…

They both looked at each other and nodded. It was funny though. She had the ability to visit the land of the dead any time she wanted.. -dying of course- while he could summon them. That was one weird powerlink… Reginald happened to adopt the two kids with death related powers.

-Klaus… I never asked. Where do you come from?

-Dad said Russia…

-but I'm from russia… weren't you from germany?

-no… Dad told me you were from Germany…

They both were confused now. This was supposed to be Ben's funeral day. But it was sunny, the rays shining down to them. Klaus hugged her close and she returned the gesture. Another of Reginald's secrets…

A few months went by. And Vanya didn't die at all those times. Reginald seemed to have recessed on it… For a couple of weeks at least. She still felt the urge though. And many times was she tempted to grab the pink bottle and drown those cursed pills.

But she left the bottle out of reach with a label of 'poison, don't eat' she ever wrote her name on it. That should get any of TM her prying siblings out of her pills. She wanted to get herself off the others too. But she kept taking those pills, they helped, and she didn't want the White Violin making a grand entrance. Not now and not ever.

Currently she was cutting her bangs. They had gotten long and she wanted to keep them. The scissors looked… Appealing.

Allison was going to spend some quality time with Vanya. She had gathered a few magazines from her trips of music. Many many music magazines and she wanted to help Vanya learn some of the pieces, she also wanted an excuse to spend time with her. After the whole table fiasco she just wanted Vanya to be happy… She managed to rumor Reginald to leave Vanya alone, but even she wasn't sure how long that would be.

As she got in Vanya's room. She noticed the way she was looking through the scissors and immediately took them away.

-No no no. Nuh uh! You Aren't allowed near sharp shit okay?

-But Allison my bang-

-... Just call me or Klaus next time… - she whispered and sat in front of her with the scissors -these aren't even hair scissors. Hold on. FIVE!

After a few seconds a blue flash appeared and Number Five stood before them.

-Yeah?

-In my drawer there are some hair scissors. Can you bring them here?

Sensing the reason she didn't want to leave Vanya alone in the room he nodded and teleported. A few seconds later he was back with a drawer.

-Five that's my...never mind - she rolled her eyes and picked the pink pair. He placed the drawer on Vanya's bed and left. He had a punching bag with Reginald's face to hit.

-You have a big forehead… Please let them be this timeline. - Allison laughed and it caused Vanya to give a small grin.

Sister time turned to letting Allison do her nails, by that meaning she let her pick at her cuticles and dead skin. She let her file her -chipped because the violin thank you very much- nails. And later she even let Allison dye her hair. She bleached a strand blonde.

She didn't hate it… She liked it.

Lastly Allison gave her the magazines. Saying she wanted her to play 'I think we're alone now' to her by the end of the week…

And she spent the whole week playing. Her suicidal thoughts nothing but a whisper under her violin.

-About the rapist.

-Five- Vanya Warned

-I'm your boyfriend young lady! Tell me!

-He hasn't even done anything this timeline…

-I don't fucking care. He hurt you before and-

-And it hurt okay?! But what good would it have done eh?! I can't die! So I couldn't wish he would have killed me! I can't turn back time so fuck that! It wasn't because of my windows mind you. I let him inside!

-Why would you do-

-I THOUGHT IT WAS YOU!- she sat down and he followed- I thought.. He had the same eyes, your hair color, though his jawline was softer - she said touching said jaw- he was tall… Snarky… He was the new cello.- she closed her eyes- I knew deep down it wasn't you… But it was good to imagine. Imagine you being there. We went out a few times and I kept thinking about you every single time… That night I had broken up with him because it wasn't you… You weren't him. I suppose he got mad and decided to 'teach me a lesson'... So he strangled me and raped my 'body'. I watched… But I didn't feel a thing. He left and I regained conscience later on. Went to dad, told him, he filed a report, mom checked me up, Pogo got the necessary tests... And a week later the bastard was in jail. I killed myself to seal it. Never gonna swallow cinnamon dust again… Painful shit.

-...

-it's in the past/future now… Don't dwell. It's not worth it.

Five hugged her suddenly. He buried his nose into her neck and breathed deeply. He felt the pulse… The Heat of her body, alive.

-I'm sorry…

-it's okay Five…

-no it's not. I promised to never leave you… And look at me. I left a month after that promise… I'm such a shity human. You deserve the world Vanya. But I can't give it to you if I don't have it…

Vanya began a memory train. She remembered that time Five brought her a donut from the shop, the time he gave up his name for her… The hidden kiss here and there, the time he gave her new strings because 'those sound rusty'. And she smiled.

-Silly number Five… - she said softly - You are my world. - She whispered into his ear…

-If dad catches you throwing knives at his picture you're dead meat Diego- He turned and almost threw a knife at her- not that I would've died - she laughed.

He had to wonder how much dark humor could such a small person hold in.

-Vanya. You're okay?

-yeah. Don't worry. Drowning is getting better every time.

-it shouldn't have to…- he murmured.

She laughed, Diego was the type of brother to beat anyone for family, that was reassuring. Up to a point of course. She looked drunk.

-it's better than anything. - she winked

-you look… At ease?

-I only get sad if it's a new method or if he failed to kill me. Since my body tries to figure what happened it hurts more. As I said. Drowning isn't new. But drowning in alcohol is...

-... What?

-hey… One thing is water.. The other is … Alcohol - she hiccuped while laughing.

-... Hey why don't you sit down?

-no… I want you to throw a knife at me!

-what… No Van-

-I saw your punching bag. You wanted to kill me…- he leaned over him and blew air into his nose - you must be relieved… I mean, I can't die…-

-Vanya please stop… Sit down you're gonna fall or something.

-hey… What's this?- she lifted one of his santoku knives. - looks sharp.. Is it New?

-Vanya give it here..

-come on, throow it~

-No. Vanya come on…

He inched closer and took it from her hands. Finally smelling her. She smelled like wine.

-what did you…

-it was wine~

-Vanya sweetie… Please just… Sit down?

She shook her head and grabbed his hands pulling him towards her. -Diego come on...it's a trust game, you throw and I trust you not to kill me

-No. Vanya I refuse.

-come on I can't die!

-I don't care if you can't die Vanya! It's not about that! - he grabbed her arms- can't you see… You can't die but.. I will carry the guilt of killing you… I won't. Enough with wishing your death without knowing better.

She broke down and so did he, they both cried…

-now you can solve for 'x' -

-... Wait… Which one is 'x'?

-... Luther oh my God…- Vanya was stressed. Suddenly killing herself with a toothpick Wasn't such a bad idea.

-I'm sorry Vanya it's just.. Math has never been my thing.

-yeah neither is mine! But you don't see me failing every single math quiz.

-... Let's take a break? My brain is fried.

-sure - she started playing with her nails. Luther notices something hanging around her neck… It was a Gillette.

-Vanya what-why do you have This?!- He asked tearing the necklace from her neck, in the process cutting his hand - shit!

-Luther! - She grabbed the nearest first aid kit and rushed to patch his hand. -are you and Idiot?!- he looked down at her wrists… They were bandaged. Again.

-Vanya you…

-yes I killed myself yesterday, no it was not dad's order, it's addicting Luther.

She applied a special glue to the cut after disinfecting it. He hissed but that was about it. After that she bandaged it and placed a pressure glove over it.

-... Vanya why didn't you write about this in your book?

-... I guess I kinda knew you were gonna read it. I didn't want to spill the beans.

-Still…

-look Luther it's not important. My drug is death. That's it. It's addicting.

-we got Five and Klaus out of their addiction and Allison left hers alone… We'll help you too. - he kissed her forehead and got up to grab another sheet of paper.

Vanya looked at the discarded necklace and grabbed it…

It found it's home in the trash bin.

-Vanya leave!

-No! Ben it won't harm me! Please just let it out!

-No Vanya! It will kill you please!

-I can't die Ben! And I won't leave you alone!

They were relaxing on the mansion until a group of criminals broke in... Everything went south, most of her siblings were down on the floor with broken bones… Ben was standing trying to contain the beast that wanted out.. Wanted revenge.

-Come on! I know it's hurting you Ben! Please!

Without much option left and at the hesitation in Ben's will the beast jumped free. It went towards Vanya but stopped… It stopped once it saw her. He wanted to see… So he opened his eyes and saw hers white as the moon… Shining. The beast extended one of its tentacles over and brushed it on her cheek…

-you just wanted a time out didn't'cha.

-Vanya how…

-I have a small memory from our childhood… I regained it after Allison's rumors came undone. Back when we were four… You accidentally let it out. And instead of hitting me like it did to the nannies. It played with me.

The tentacle came to rest at Vanya's hand and she softly touched the suctions.

-I know it won't hurt me… I know you won't let it…- she smiled.

Ben laughed softly. The moment was short lived as one of the criminals grabbed her by the hair and knelt on the floor. A Gun to her head.

-Come on… I know Reginald can pay the money. Just give it Reginald and I won't kill her.

-Now now let's no-

-kill me.

-What? Shut up bra-

-kill me, I'm not part of the academy. Kill me, you'll be doing him a favor.

-you let your own daugh-

-Come on shoot me!

-Shut up!

Vanya and the criminal argued a bit longer. Enough for Five to gather his strength and jump towards him. Breaking his neck and hugging Vanya tightly…

-You won't even sleep tonight.. So don't think about it - he whispered before kissing her.

Something about knowing it wasn't Reginald's well planned suicides scared him. What if she didn't wake up? What if she wasn't immune to bullets yet… Maybe it was a special kind of metal that would indeed kill her..

It didn't matter that Reginald was standing there. Because for once he was afraid. Deep down he knew she was going to wake up. But he couldn't let anyone kill her infront of him… She was his sun, moon and earth… Even if she herself saw no worth in her own life. She was the music to his ears and soul. And he wouldn't go deaf.

And as he laid in bed with her back pressed to his back he smilled into her neck. Her scars remained… But she hadn't died in a few years now. His hand moved downwards to her belly. He felt the buldge of the fruit of their love there… he brought her closer to him causing her to stir and turn to face him

-Good morning…

-mornin' -she breathed deeply rubbing her eyes.

-we gotta attend a wedding.

-I didn't sign up for this.

-Neither did I but I didn't fly here for nothing.

Both of them laughed softly and shared a brief kiss. His hand intertwined hers, their rings clinked against eachother.

Many years had gone by and a lot had changed. But one thing was for sure. She was immortal…

And if their rings were anything to go by… so was their love…

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. I hope you liked it. Please comment down so I know if I did good or bad. :D i like the idea of an immortal Vanya... Xd


End file.
